


let her down the wind

by blackkat



Series: hawks 'verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Colt is behind her, holding his bike up and frowning. His gaze flickers from Shaak to the empty driveway, and he asks, “Everything okay?”Shaak gives him a smile, though she can't quite stop her eyes from straying to his bike. It’s a beautiful, sleek thing, a muscle bike with a stripped-down frame, the chassis a blend of matte and glossy black. She looks at it andwants, fingers itching, which is perhaps not the most polite response to have when Colt's been so kind all evening.“Colt,” she says warmly. “Forgive me, I couldn’t find you inside to say goodbye.”
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: hawks 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825195
Comments: 19
Kudos: 501





	let her down the wind

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I loved Colt’s instant infatuation with Shaak in the hawks verse! And so cute that she was into him too! Does she like his bike? What really sells it for Colt that this is the one- the fact that she’s great with kids, drives his bike like a pro, or a badass no one saw coming? I don’t mean to derail from the adorable rexjon, I just love the way you write Shaak & Colt!

Shaak frowns down at her phone, tilting it like that will manage to get her more of a signal, and tries not to sigh. She’s very happy for Mace, finding a colleague practically resurrected in a friend’s kitchen, but the practicalities of any miracle tend to take some of the shine from it in the aftermath.

Though, she reflects, amused, Rex is quite sweet, and it’s easy to see the wonder in Jon's eyes every time he looks at him. They’re a good match.

With a faint sigh, Shaak slides her phone away, then glances up at the stars. There’s only a thin sliver of moon, and no streetlights this far into the countryside, but the nearest bus stop is only a few miles. If she follows the road, she can find it well enough, likely. This far from other people, she isn't worried about being attacked, either, and she can defend herself well enough if she is.

If she’d known she would be walking at the end of the night, she thinks wryly, she wouldn’t have worn sandals.

Before she can take so much as a step, though, there's a crunch of wheels on gravel behind her. Shaak turns, surprised, because she’d thought everyone else had either already left or was sleeping at the Fett house, but—

Colt is behind her, holding his bike up and frowning. His gaze flickers from Shaak to the empty driveway, and he asks, “Everything okay?”

Shaak gives him a smile, though she can't quite stop her eyes from straying to his bike. It’s a beautiful, sleek thing, a muscle bike with a stripped-down frame, the chassis a blend of matte and glossy black. She looks at it and _wants_ , fingers itching, which is perhaps not the most polite response to have when Colt's been so kind all evening.

“Colt,” she says warmly. “Forgive me, I couldn’t find you inside to say goodbye.”

“Sorry. Cody's welding rig has been acting up, and he asked me to take a look at it.” Colt takes a step closer, pushing his bike with him, and asks, “Where’s Obi-Wan? You drove in together, right?”

Shaak chuckles, thinking of Obi-Wan’s boneless drape across the couch, the way Cody sat beside him so carefully, like he was afraid to touch. They're cute, too. They’ll just be a bit cuter when they manage to realize they both are absolutely lost on each other.

“I believe,” she says merrily, “that Obi-Wan has had a bit too much to drink, and I don’t know where he left his keys. The bus station isn't too far from here, though.”

“It’s four miles in the dark, on a windy road,” Colt counters, frown deepening. He flicks a glance at her skirt, assessing, and then up, and says, “I can take you back to Obi-Wan’s house. I know a bike’s not the safest way, but I’ll get you there in one piece, I promise—”

Shaak laughs, raising her hands. “It’s a Z-95 Headhunter, yes?” she asks. “Back home I have a Delta-7, though I'm afraid it had a rather rough time before it fell into my hands.”

There's a moment of complete silence as Colt blinks at her. Then, slowly, he looks her over again, more slowly this time, and asks, “An old one? Or the Delta-7B?”

“Old,” Shaak says, rueful. “I've been saving funds to move here, I'm afraid, and haven’t been able to upgrade.”

Colt snorts. “Well, the Headhunter handles like a Delta,” he says, and shifts back, pulling the helmet from the handlebars. Eyes it for a moment, then tosses it to Shaak. “Sorry, I don’t know if that will fit over your hair.”

Shaak left it relaxed today, falling down to her waist, and she makes a rueful face, but gamely gathers it between her hands and pulls it back as best she can. “Am I taking yours?” she asks, concerned.

“I keep a spare in the shop,” Colt says, tipping his head back towards the garden. “Give me five.” Pausing, he looks her over, then grins, and says, “Feel free to take her up and down the road. I don’t mind.”

Shaak can't help the flicker of excitement, and she steps closer, right up against the sleek body of the bike. When she curls her hands over the handlebars, her fingers half-cover Colt's. She can hear his breath catch, can feel the way he leans in just a little, and smiles as she raises her head.

“Ponds was telling me that your sculptures are going to be displayed in the largest city park,” she says. “That’s very impressive.”

“We’ll see,” Colt says, but he sounds faintly distracted, and he isn't moving away. “Some people aren’t fans of modern art.”

“Some people have very poor taste,” Shaak says, smiling. Pauses, and then adds, “You're aware you may end up losing your bike for good, yes? She is very much my type.”

“I was hoping someone else around here was also your type,” Colt says, a touch dryly. “Though I’ll admit it’s hard to compete with a Headhunter.”

Shaak laughs, and when he takes a step back she swings her leg over the seat, then straightens the bike. Colt is a little shorter, so the bike’s height isn't a problem, and the slit in her skirt keeps it from being _too_ constricting, but—

Those are minor matters. The bike is _beautiful_ , and Shaak traces her fingers up the tank and gently touches the key. Glances up, and laughs when she finds Colt watching her with dark, dark eyes.

“Jealous, Colt?” she teases.

“I think the bike and I can share,” Colt says roughly. “Assuming you're willing. Hell knows she’s prettier than me. Especially with you on her.”

Shaak hums, giving him a sideways glance before she flips the visor of the helmet down. “I don’t know,” she says, light. “You're rather pretty yourself, Colt. And I feel like you’ll keep me just as thoroughly entertained as your Headhunter.”

Colt laughs, a little sharp, all amusement. “I can definitely try,” he says, and steps back, giving her a lazy salute.

Shaak tips the visor up just long enough to give him a wink, then starts the engine. It purrs to life, and she hums with delight, curling her hand around the throttle. The bike seems to leap to respond, and she takes one last glance back as she hits pavement.

Colt is watching, gaze unwavering, and the look on his face is one she’ll have to inspire as often as humanly possible from now on.


End file.
